Underneath Infernal (Fallin' Apart)
by Zaniepop199
Summary: A love/hate relationship between Max and Fang. At first, its a fling, then jealousy ignites the flame. It goes from hate, to love, then both. Will they ever fall into sync, or get stuck on their roller coaster forever? Oh, and it doesn't help that their bands are sworn enemies either. But hopefully, a little person named Max, can change that. Please read full summary inside! :P
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Max, Jagger, Shain, and Alex. AKA Underneath Infernal, one of the hottest rock bands of the century. Their rivals? The first, Shadow Inside Intension, consists of Fang, Iggy, Tess, and JJ. Lastly, we have Half The Attention. Gazzy, Tanner, Angel, and Nudge. This is, the battle of the bands.

They all hate each other, and want the title of the best. Join them as they learn that you're worst enemies, can become your closest friends.

_**Mostly Rock songs, occasionally, just for fun, I'll add a random one. Not for pop princesses or people who dig country and other genres. For the Rock Queens out there.**_

**Hello, Zanie here. Now in this story, the music will mainly be Rock. As in Post-Hardcore, Alternative, and if anyone wants it, Screamo. Don't like screamo? Review that you don't. Now some songs have just a bit of screaming, so I can't change that. Anyway, this is a Fax story, with a love/hate relationship. Rival rock bands, and stuff like that. Anyway, I hope you like it, and yes, I changed Max's appearance. Please cry me a river and get over it. **

**There is cursing, hope you people understand that and learn to appriciate the fact that yes, people do curse while trying to get a point across. Thank you.**

**Enjoy!**

Max POV

"Alright! Let's give it up for our first band, all you Halfers out there! Give it up for HALF THE ATTENTION!" The announcer roared. Ugh. Why must he do that for them? We were much better than them. What? Okay. Fine. I have a jealously issue. We all did. All three of our bands hated each other. We were rivals, always wanting the title of the best post-hardcore band in the world. Our bands were formed of sheer luck. Where do I start? Um, I'll begin with the band, Half The Attention.

First, you have Nudge, a regular African American girly girl who loves to have fun. Normal life. She has cocoa colored skin, gray eyes, and curly dark hair. She was a talker, and sometimes sang for the band. She was also a guitarist, which surprises some people. They thought she would be on drums, right? Well no.

Then Angel, a Norwegian troublemaker. Her parents shipped her off to live with her mother's friend, who just so happened to be Tanner's mother. She's a thrill seeker, and an extreme player. With long blonde hair, innocent blue eyes, and a petite figure, she couldn't scare anyone. Which is why she dip dyed her hair black, and got a gray nose ring. She plays the drums, a good way to let her anger out.

Tanner is Spanish with pale skin, black hair and dark brown eyes. He was quiet, except for when screaming during a song. Their fans think he has a crush on Angel ever since she moved in with him and his mom. Tanner looks like a shy kid, but he's been rumored to have lots of girlfriends. He's the lead guitarist, standing next to Nudge and Gazzy.

Then we have Gazzy, a German dude with spiky blonde hair, denim blue eyes, and the most annoying happy aura that surrounds him. He's tallish, around my height which is 5'8. He might be 5'10. He's a happy dude to everyone, except for his competition. He's like the reincarnation of Hitler while we're around. He's the lead singer, and sometimes plays guitar if needed.

Now, on to the next band. Shadow Inside Intension. The band consists of Fang, Iggy, Tess, and JJ.

JJ, and her twin Tess, are your typical American punk teens. They both have dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. They are double the trouble. Literally. They hate me, start rumors, and honestly, they are soooo jealous of my looks. Not even kidding. They admitted it while we were on Warped Tour by accident. Best. Day. Ever. I don't know much about them, but JJ is smart, while Tess is the bimbo. Tess plays the drums and JJ plays guitar.

Next, there's Iggy. He's really tall, around 6'3, with strawberry blonde hair and black tips. He was Swedish, and relatively attractive. Iggy was one of the nicest. He didn't like us, but he wasn't as bad as the rest. He would just avoid us, and at least try to hide his hatred, which I respected. Fans say Iggy's a funny guy. I wouldn't know. He plays lead guitar, up there with Fang.

Fang. Oh god. Fang, Fang, Faaaaaang. What words could describe Fang Redson? He was infuriating, conniving, idiotic, dark, totally kissable, and extremely off limits. We shared a mutual hatred, of course, but we already had a discussion (more like scream fest) and we are both visually attracted to each other. Well, the scream fest actually turned into, well... an angry make out session. Now that, was hard to sneak away from. Fang had to climb out my window without his shirt. No one would have known it happened if not for the stupid guy hiding in a bush, filming the whole thing. Our bands understood, thankfully. But our fans were now completely against each other. They've even started riots, and public freaking wars.

Anyway, back to me explaining Fang. He was tall, about 6'1, with olive skin, black hair, and very dark eyes. He was very, very attractive, and if I didn't hate him, I'd date him. He was from England, which means that yes, you hormonal teenage girls, he does have the accent. His deep voice compliments it perfectly. God, he's hot. (Ignore that). He's the lead singer in the band.

And finally, we have my band, Underneath Infernal. The band members are: me(Max), Jagger, Shain, and Alex.

Let's start with Alex, yes? He's an Irish kid with Red hair and Freckles. Yes, I know, it's stereotypical, but true. He actually put black highlights through his hair though, since his mother won't let him dye it completely, and he actually likes his red hair. He's tall, about 6 feet, and has a slender body. He's a really nice guy, but is perverted to the core. He plays the drums.

Then there's Jagger. He looks a lot like Fang, but not really. He has spiky black hair with brown highlights, olive skin, and electric blue eyes. His fan girls swooned for his eyes. Jagger was French, so it only made the girls keep multiplying. He was a wild kind of guy. He loved rebellion and randomness. He just makes everyone enjoy life. Jagger plays guitar and sometimes vocals.

Next up is Shain. She's a girl, and my best friend. She's from England, like Fang. They actually went to the same Primary school. But they never talked to each other. Now here's the real surprise out of this.

Shain is black. Yep. Dark brown skin, and all. She doesn't act all ghetto, though. That is so stereotypical. Shain is exactly my height, with pin straight black hair with vibrant turquoise low lights also coloring her bangs that fell in her piercing green eyes. She was quiet, and cynical, sarcastic. My perfect friend match. Oh, and another surprise? She was lead guitarist.

Lastly, you've got me, Max. I'm awesome. Auburn hair with golden blonde low lights, like Shain's, but blonde. Golden eyes that look almost catlike. I am the queen of comebacks and rudeness. I was the poster child for bad influence. Did kids care? Hell no. They thought I was fucking awesome, man. And I am. Heck, Shain is too. Why do you think our male fan base doubles the other band's male fan bases? Exactly. I'm from Australia, (got the accent to prove it) and no, I do not know who freaking Cody Simpson is. Just putting it out there. Anyway, I'm the lead singer of Underneath Infernal.

This story I'm about to tell...

It's about a feud. It may or may not have an ending. It's like looking through a scrapbook that has't been finished. There's no stable plot whatsoever. Just a never ending story.

"Alright guys! This is our newest song, The Drug In Me Is You! Hope you guys like it!" A German accented voice sounded through the speakers. Gazzy. I looked up from my spot on the side of the stage. Gazzy's spiky head turned towards Nudge, as he signaled her. The music started.

(The Drug In Me Is You, Falling In Reverse)

(_Gazzy_, _**Nudge**_)

_I heard a knock upon my door _

_The other day_

_I opened it to find death _

_Staring in my face_

_The feel of mortal stalking _

_Still reverberates_

_Everywhere i go i drag _

_This coffin just in case_

_My body's tremblin' _

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Adrenaline kick in _

_Shift into overdrive_

_Your secrets keep you safe, _

_Your lies keep you alive_

_Snake eyes every single time,_

_You roll with crooked dice_ _**(Ah)**_

_I felt the darkness _

_As it tried to pull me down_

_Pull me down_

_The kind of dark that haunts _

_A hundred year old house_

_I wrestle with my thoughts_

_I shook the hand of doubt_

_Running from my past_

_I'm praying feet don't fail me now_

The beginning wasn't bad, just their usual sound with a bit more edge. It was okay. Then Gazzy got into the chorus.

_I've lost my goddamn mind,_

_It happens all the time_

_I can't believe I'm actually_

_Meant to be here_

_Tying to consume_

_The drug in me is you_

_And I'm so high on misery_

_Can't you see?_

Okay, then. That was actually good. I nibbled on my nails. Jagger unconsciously flicked my fingers. Jerk.

_**I got the questions always **_

_**Running through my head**_

_**So many things that I would**_

_**Love to understand**_

_**If we are born to die**_

_**And we all die to live**_

_**Then what's the point of living life**_

_**If it just contradicts (Ah)**_

_I felt the darkness_

_As it tried to pull me down_

_Pull me down_

_The kind of dark that haunts_

_A hundred year old house_

_I wrestle with my thoughts_

_I shook the hand of doubt_

_Running from my past_

_I'm praying feet don't fail me now_

_I've lost my goddamn mind_

_It happens all the time_

_I can't believe I'm actually_

_Meant to be here_

_Trying to consume_

_The drug in me is you_

_And I'm so high on misery_

_Can't you see?_

_I've lost, Myself_

_You tried to read me_

_But you just can't help me_

_So long, goodbye_

_You tried to save me_

_It won'twork this time_

_'Cause now_

_I've lost my fucking mind_

_And there's no fucking time_

_I can't believe I'm actually_

_Meant to be here_

_Trying to consume_

_The drug in me is you_

_And I'm so high on misery_

_Can't you see?_

_Oh, can't you see?_

_Can't you see?_

...

Gazzy was energetic, and really interesting to watch. I could tell why his fans loved him. Half The Attention's fans were called Halfers. It was cool, I guess. Our band's fans were called Infernals, which was way cooler. Then Shadow Inside Intension's fans were called Shadows, which was so cliche. Anyway, they walked onstage, and Fang appeared.

"Yo, we're Shadow Inside Intension. Here's a new track, hope you guys like it." His voice blared, dark and super s- annoying. Shain whacked my head. Oops, said that out loud. Fang ran a hand through his hair, before Iggy, JJ, and Tess started playing. Well, Iggy started screaming.

(Where are the Heroes, Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)

(_Iggy's screams, __**Fang**_)

_Where are the heroes!_

_**It's dark out**_

_**The water falls to the ground**_

_**I shift gears**_

_**No on cares if I make it out**_

_**Brake light glare**_

_**My blank stare tells what I'm about**_

_**Quitting is easy when no one's around**_

_**Late, it's too late to get it right**_

_**Whenever I try **_

_**Red lights pass**_

_**My life flashes before my eyes**_

_**Late, it's too late to get it right**_

_**When all I find are villains and zeros**_

_**Where are the heroes**_

Fang licked his lips and blinked quickly. He was trying to remember the next verse. (Notice, this happened in seconds)

_**I know you've **_

_**been here before in your life**_

_**I came through**_

_**And now you're nowhere left in sight**_

_**leaving is easy when no one's around**_

_**Late, it's too late to get it right**_

_**Whenever I try**_

_**Red light pass**_

_**My life flashes before my eyes.**_

_**Late, it's too late to get it right**_

_**When all I find are villains and zeros**_

_**Where are the heroes**_

_**Where are the heroes**_

_**Where are the **_

_**Where are the**_

_**Where are the heroes**_

_**Where are the **_

_**Where are the **_

_**Where are the heroes**_

_**Late, it's too late to get it right**_

_**Whenever I try**_

_**Red lights pass**_

_**My life flashes before my eyes**_

_**Late, it's too late to get it right**_

_**When all I find are villains and zeros**_

_**Where are the heroes**_

_**Where are the heroes**_

_Where are the heroes!_

_Villains and zeros!_

_Where are the heroes!_

...

The finished the song. It was cool, I guess. But my band was gonna rock it. I jogged backstage with the others and we got ready to go on. Fang passed by me as he exited the stage, and winked before walking off. The asshat. Alex whacked my head. Why is everyone abusing me today? I sighed and waited for my cue.

"And now, I give you... Underneath Infernal!" The announcer yelled. The crowd roared. Shain grinned and we stepped out first. This caused screaming. Girls idolized us, boys drooled after us. The usual. The guys followed which meant double the girly screams.

"Hey Chicago. We're gonna play a new song just for you guys." I spoke into the mic.

"Think of it as the Rock version of Yolo." Shain suggested, making everyone laugh. I smiled and pointed at her and Jagger to start. Soon, Alex started on the drums.

(Do it Now Remember it Later, Sleeping With Sirens)

(**Jagger/Shain**, _Jagger's screams_, _**Max**_)

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

_**Seen this place before**_

_**Back when I was young**_

_**And I had something more to prove**_

_**Now that I'm older**_

_**I've seen all the things that I want**_

_**And I'm ready to make my move**_

_**We'll stare straight-faced**_

_**Don't hesitate**_

_**See, why would we want**_

_**To make you bastards wait**_

_**Thank god, I got the chance**_

_**Now I can say**_

_**So now we'll say**_

_**We'll say**_

_We're gonna do what we want!_

_**Remember when they said that**_

_**What we want can never be done**_

_**When it all comes falling down**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Remember when they said that**_

_**What we want can never be done**_

_**Well look who's laughing now**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

_**Oh my, **_

_**Don't they hate to see us try**_

_**Come on say what you think**_

_**It won't mean a thing**_

_**In the end**_

_**We're gonna be just fine**_

_**We'll stare straight-faced**_

_**Don't hesitate**_

_**See, why would we want**_

_**To make you bastards wait**_

_**Thank god, I got the chance**_

_**Now I can say**_

_**So now we'll say**_

_**We'll say**_

_We're gonna do what we want!_

_**Remember when they said that**_

_**What we want can never be done**_

_**When it all comes falling down**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Remember when they said that**_

_**What we want can never be done**_

_**Well look who's laughing now**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_We'll do what we want_

_Right now_

_C'mon, c'mon!_

_**With or without you!**_

_We will never regret that_

_**Don't you cross the line**_

_**Don'tyou cross that line.**_

_We'll do what we want_

_Right now_

_C'mon, c'mon!_

_**With or without you!**_

_Don't you cross the line_

_Don't you cross that line_

_**Don't you cross the line**_

_**Don't you cross that line**_

_**Remember when they said that **_

_**What we want can never be done**_

_**When it all comes crashing down**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Remember when they said that**_

_**What we want can never be done**_

_**When it all comes falling down**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to **_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

_**Remember when they said that **_

_**What we want can never be done**_

_**Well look who's laughing now**_

_**We'll do what we want to**_

_**Said we'll do what we want to**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah!**_

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**Whoa oh oh, whoa oh**

**...**

The song ended and the crowd exploded with screams, yells and cheers. Shain grinned into her mic. Jagger flipped his hair out of his eyes. Alex just, well, scanned the crowd for good looking girls.

"Wow! Talk about a new rock anthem! Amazing guys!" The announcer clapped. "Let's give it up, one more time for Underneath Infernal!" The crowd cheered wildly one more time and we exited the stage. I made a beeline for the donuts.

I was reaching for a chocolate glazed when I saw an olive toned hand reach out for the same one. No, not him! I thought our agents were making sure we never came in contact. I looked up to see the one and only, Fang Redson. He smirked down at me, going for the donut again. I snatched it up, and kissed the glaze

I looked at him as I licked chocolate off my lips, officially claiming the pastry as Max's food. No touchy. Fang just smirked. What is he doing? I asked myself as he took a few steps closer, and I took some backwards. My back hit the wall and I knew what he was doing. That didn't stop be from being breathless, though. Fang licked his lips a little, then leaned down. His tongue flicked over my bottom lip, tasting the chocolate I'd missed. I pushed him away.

"Fuck off, Tooth." I snarled. Fang scowled at me, clutching my hips roughly.

"What if I don't?" He challenged. I smirked evilly before setting my donut down.

"Is that a challenge, Redson?" I questioned. Fang shrugged.

"If you want it to be, Ride. Though I'd prefer it to be something else." He murmured. I kept my face blank, waiting for Fang to let his guard down just for a second or two. Fang blinked, and I sprang into action.

My hand flew to his shirt collar, jerking him down to me. My lips worked feverishly on his, my fingers tugging at his hair. Fang slammed me against the wall harshly, my legs wrapping around him. Whoa, didn't mean for this to happen. I just wanted to distract him long enough to kick his family jewels and run. Kissing Fang was a risky game to play. I could get a lot of bruises, but he was an amazing kisser. Even though he was rough. Fang shoved me harder against the wall, jerk.

"Why are you such a freaking jerk," I gasped out, speaking my thoughts as he kissed down my neck and collarbone.

"Why won't you shut the hell up," It wasn't a question. It was an statement. And as revenge, I brought his face back to mine, kissing him. Then, I bit his lip. Hard, but not hard enough that he would actually pull away. Instead, he just groaned and kissed me back, shoving his tongue down my throat.

"Max Ride to the back entrance. Your limo is here." An announcer on the intercom said. Fang slowed down his kisses and dropped me on the couch in the backstage sitting room. I straightened my hair and swiped my lips. I took out my compact mirror. My lips were red and swollen, my hair looked okay, and my makeup was good for another few hours. I put it away and looked at Fang. His hair was ruffled as usual, his lips also red and swollen from kissing.

"Later, Ride." He said, smirking. I got up, taking my donut and giving it to him. His eyes were dark, and I knew he wanted more than a donut. I smiled, and slapped him. Yes, slapped him. I know, I'm a confusing person. But I hadn't planned on making out with him AGAIN. And with that, I turned, and left.

**This chapter took forever to write. Over 3,000 words. Thank you, thank you. As I said before, I'm *experimenting* with different Fax stories. This one is a love/hate relationship. Hope you liked the first chapter. Also, any Post-Hardcore or Rock songs anyone wants to share with me, that would be great. **

**-Zanie :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Underneath Infernal 2

Max POV

I slid into the limo next to Jagger. Shain was chatting with Alex so Jagger was all I had. "He did it again." I said, putting a strip of mint gum in my mouth. Jagger raised and eyebrow and half smiled.

"I could tell. Your lips are red and swollen." He pointed out. Then he got serious. "I thought the guards were supposed to keep you two apart at all times." I groaned and took out my cell phone, tweeting about the concert being awesome and our new song.

"Yeah well, obviously that didn't work out. Bastard was going for my donut." I muttered. Jagger gasped.

"No! Not the donut!" He shrieked. I nodded solemnly.

"Yes. The donut. It was tragic." I said. "He shoved me up against the wall, licked my lip. So I kissed him, and he kissed back, and we had an angry make out session. For the third time!" I put my face in my hands. Jagger whistled.

"So... did you like it?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. My eyes widened and I scowled at him.

"No. I fucking loved it." I growled. Jagger laughed, just as the driver stopped at the studio. We needed to spend some time recording our new album. It was going to take awhile, because our band and Half The Attention were doing two songs together. Shain and I had to partner up and sing duets. This was just for publicity. Apparently, the feud between our bands was not loved throughout the world. Our fans actually got along. In fact, they teamed up against Shadow Inside Intension's fans in a fan war.

Shain was singing with Tanner, while I was with Gazzy. I groaned as Shain and I trudged out of the car. Jagger and Alex smirked at me. "You'll be fine, Max. Later, guys." Alex said before closing the door and telling the driver to go. I felt a little nudge. Shain pointed across the lot. Gazzy and Tanner were getting out of their limo. Shain strutted forward, dragging me along.

"Well, well, look who it is." Angel chimed. "Listen, and listen good, bitches. Touch a hair on their heads, and you'll regret the day you agreed to this." She smiled. Shain bit back a laugh. Oh boy.

"Look, sweetie. You're manipulative, crazy, rude, and you're name is Angel. Let's not forget who the real bitch here is." She said, flipping her hair. "Oh, and just to clarify, I mean you." She whispered.

"Why would you need to clarify?" Angel snarled. I rolled my eyes.

"You're a blonde Norwegian. Duh." I scoffed. Angel was about to spew out the entire curse word dictionary, when Gazzy shut the door and the driver left. Gazzy turned and looked at me. His spiky blonde hair was perfectly done, blue eyes a little annoyed. Tanner just looked angry.

"Let's go." Gazzy cleared his throat and we all piled into the building. Tanner and Shain went one way, and we went the other.

...

"Max. Work with me, here. You have to scream. Just a little." He said. I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, looking at Gazzy. His eyes watched my hair tumble down in thick waves at my waist. Huh? Hmm, let's experiment. I licked my lips slowly. His eyes flickered over the movement. Yup, he finds me attractive. I sat back in my chair, smirking. Gazzy blinked a bit and scratched the back of his head.

I pouted. "I don't wanna." I muttered.

"Okay, I'll buy you Starbucks afterwards if you scream in the song." He bargained. I smiled.

"Kay" i stood up and put on my headphones.

(King For A Day, Pierce The Veil)

(_**Max**_, _Gazzy_)

_Dare me to jump off of_

_This Jersey bridge_

_**I bet you never had a **_

_**Friday night like this**_

_Keep it up, keep it up_

_Let's raise our hands_

_**I take a look up at the **_

_**Sky and I see red**_

_Red for the cancer_

_Red for the wealthy_

_Red for the drink that's_

_Mixed with suicide_

_Everything red_

_**Please won't you push me**_

_**For the last time**_

_**Let's scream until **_

_**There's nothing left**_

_**So sick of playing**_

_**I don't want this anymore**_

_**The thought of you's **_

_**No fucking fun**_

_**You want a martyr**_

_**I'll be one**_

_**Because enough's enough**_

_**We're done**_

_You told me think about it_

_Well I did_

_Now I don't wanna feel _

_A thing anymore_

_I'm tired of begging_

_For the things that I want_

_I'm oversleeping like a _

_Dog on the floor_

_The thing I think I love_

_Will surely bring me pain_

_Intoxication, paranoia_

_And a lot ot fame_

_Three cheers for throwing up_

_Pubescent drama queen_

_You make me sick_

_I make it _

_**Worse by drinking late**_

_**Let's scream until**_

_**There's nothing left**_

_**So sick of playing**_

_**I don't want to anymore**_

_**The thought of you's **_

_**No fucking fun**_

_**You want a martyr**_

_**I'll be one**_

_**Because enough's enough**_

_**We're done**_

_You told me think about it _

_Well I did_

_And I don't wanna feel _

_A thing anymore_

_I'm tired of begging_

_For the things that I want_

_I'm oversleeping like a _

_Dog on the floor_

_**Imaging living **_

_**Like a king someday**_

_**A single night**_

_**Without a ghost **_

_**In the walls**_

_**And if the bass**_

_**Shakes the earth underground**_

_**We'll start a new revolution**_

_**Alright, here we go!**_

_Hail Mary,_

_Forgive me,_

_**Blood for blood,**_

_**Hearts beating**_

_Come at me, _

_Now this is war_

_Now terror begins_

_Inside a bloodless vein_

_**I was just the product**_

_**Of the street youth rage**_

_Born in this world_

_Without a voice or say_

_**Caught in the spokes **_

_**Of an abandoned brain**_

_I know you well,_

_But this ain't a game_

_**Blow the smoke,**_

_**In a diamond shape**_

_Dying is a gift _

_So close you eyes _

_And rest in peace_

_You told me think about it _

_Well I did_

_And I don't wanna feel _

_A thing anymore_

_I'm tired of begging _

_For the things that I want_

_I'm oversleeping like a_

_Dog on the floor_

_**Imagine living **_

_**Like a king someday**_

_**A single night **_

_**Without a ghost**_

_**In the walls**_

_**We are the shadows**_

_**Screaming **_

_**Take us now!**_

_We'd rather die _

_Than live to rest _

_On the ground!_

_**Shit**_

...

"Well, well, very creative. Unfortunately, it's our time now." Tess said from the doorway. Fang was smirking as usual, Iggy looked bored and JJ was just ignoring us. I smiled sweetly.

"Honey, check again. we're in 'till 8." I said. Tess looked at the schedule. JJ rolled her eyes.

"I told you he didn't say 6, Tess. But of course you never listen." She growled. Tess shooed her with her hand.

"Whatever. We have nowhere to go. we'll just hang here." She said. I shrugged and turned to Gazzy.

"You think that's good?" I asked. He looked at the studio guy. He gave Gazzy a smile and another thumbs up.

"Yup. That's a wrap. Call in Tanner and Shain." He said. I nodded, taking out my phone to text her.

...

"What the hell are they doing here?" Shain whispered not so quietly. I smirked.

"The bimbo doesn't have a good memory." I replied, making Shain bit her lip to keep from bursting into laughter. Tess narrowed her eyes. Shain just slid past her, making sure to brush Iggy's arm just to make her angry.

"Tanner, I have the lead. Ready?" Shain spoke. Tanner nodded and they put of their headsets. Then they started playing.

(The Sky Under The Sea, Pierce The Veil)

(_**Shain**_, _Tanner_, **both**)

_**I still remember the night **_

_**You tried to kiss me**_

_**through the window**_

_**I tried to settle for **_

_**The taste of touching glass**_

_**Over the sound of anwering machines**_

_Because I love _

_The way your voice_

_It says it's gonna_

_Get back to me someday_

_As I brace my knees_

_You hold me down with your eyes_

_**Someday, I'll drive**_

_Close both my eyes_

_**We'll swim in circles**_

_**In the blue lights**_

_It's gonna be the best day_

_Of my life_

_**Oh my god**_

_You'll never be _

_As beautiful without me_

_Beauty needs an animal to breathe_

_And baby, you'll be alright_

_As long as I'm not_

_So do that dance in the dark_

_Sharpen your teeth_

_And bite as hard as you want_

_**Someday, I'll drive**_

_Close both my eyes_

_**We'll swim in circles**_

_**In the blue lights**_

_**And I just want to fade away**_

**Into the sky **

**Under the sea**

**A million kisses underwater**

**As we walk into the ocean**

**And this is gonna be **

**The best day of my life **

**A celebrationof an ending**

_And do you really trust your tougue_

_Or did you bury the taste_

_**And is this fantasy real**_

_**Or is it all home-made**_

_**And did you call me last night**_

_**Just 'cause you couldn't get laid**_

**Ladies and gentlemen,**

**I introduce the selfish machine**

_Do you think _

_You're the only one_

_Do you think_

_You're the only one_

_Do you think _

_You're the only one_

_Afraid of this machine_

_**Someday, I'll drive**_

_Close both my eyes_

**I'll be your breath**

**If you can be mine**

**And I just want to fade away**

**Into the sky under the sea**

**A million kisses underwater**

**As we walk into the ocean**

_**Do you see me at all **_

_**Under the tall waves**_

**Do you see me at all**

_**Dada da,**_

_**Da dada da, da**_

_**Da, da, da, da, da**_

_**Ohh, ooh, ooh, ooh...**_

_**...**_

They finished the song. It sounded awesome. Shain stepped out of the booth, smirking at Tess' shocked face. Apparently, she didn't know Shain was that good at guitar. Fang was certainly surprised. Shain scowled at them.

"Does someone have to be a certain "Shadow" standard to play the electric guitar like a freaking god? No, I don't think so." She snarled at them. They all backed off and fixed their faces. Tanner was smirking, and followed Shain out of the studio.

"Well, we finished early. You can have it now it you want. Later, losers." I said, throwing them a peace sign. Gazzy followed me out, chuckling at their expressions.

"Max! Wait!" Fang called. I whipped around.

"What, Tooth?" I said. He smirked.

"You forgot something." He said, stepping closer.

"What?" Fang grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled me towards him for a kiss. His lips rough and passionate at the same time. I felt his hands slide down to my butt, and slide into my pants pockets. He slapped my butt once, before releasing me and pushing me onto Gazzy's chest.

"Call me, babe." He winked and jogged back to the studio. Jackass.

I felt Gazzy's hand slip into my back pocket and he pulled out a small slip of paper with Fang's number on it. He raised an eyebrow. I blinked a few times. So the pocket part was real. Unfortunately, the slap wasn't.

Wait what just happened? Gazzy looked at me funny. "I zone out sometimes, when I'm around him. It all just goes back to that day we were caught kissing." I admitted. Gazzy just smirked

"He wants to date you? Why?" He asked, chuckling. I scowled.

"No. He wants a booty call." I replied, taking the paper and pitting it into my bra. Gazzy smirked.

"Anyway, back to your secret heated make out sessions. I've never seen one in person. And frankly I'm glad. It's actually quite disturbing to watch two whores make out angrily." He grinned at me. I laughed and shoved him. "So is he always that aggressive?" I stopped laughing and sighed. He's seen the video someone took.

"Yeah, but it turns me on." I said, winking at him. Gazzy laughed and opened the door to the Starbucks for me. I walked inside and sat in a small booth, Gazzy across from me.

"Really? The fact that he hates you, turns you on? That's gross." He commented. I nodded.

"You don't understand yet. It's just the thrill, that you shouldn't be doing it, yet you are, and you want to do things with each other, like date, even though you really shouldn't." I said. Gazzy nodded, but still didn't get it. I sighed and ordered a caramel mocha. Gazzy ordered a Chai latté.

...

Fang POV

"Blah, blah blah blah!" Shain was back in the studio with us, tugging on her hair in boredom. She wasn't making a sound. Neither was Tanner. They were completely silent. It was scary. Like I was seeing two different versions of myself. Anyway, the one making sounds was Iggy.

"Get them out!" Tess shrieked at me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Tess, JJ, go home. Iggy and I will finish." I said. Tess immediately ran out of the studio. JJ sighed and followed her out. I turned back to Iggy.

"Okay, so where did you get these lyrics?" Iggy asked. I shrugged, not daring to tell him that I'd heard Max singing it in a room earlier. "Okay, Fang, let it rip." He said. I nodded and started singing. Too bad I forgot that Max's best friend was in the room.

"Tally up those points for me, we're settling the score. After everything you've started, you're gonna keep begging me for more. Watch this." I sang. Shain tilted her head. I didn't notice.

"Whoa, look at what you've started here. Whoa oh oh oh,

You know I just can't take it anymore! Look at what you've started now. Whoa oh oh oh, right now, I know this makes you nervous." I sang. I was relieved when I suddenly remembered Shain heard the song. The song belonged to Max. Iggy pointed behind me. Slowly, I turned around to face Shain.

Her face was expressionless, and her piercing green eyes burned into my soul. "That was a really good song, Fang."

"Thanks, Shain." I replied, trying to hide my fear.

"Where ever did you find those lyrics?" She grinned devilishly. Her eyes... they were seeing, no, burning into my soul. Had. To. Be. Honest.

"Okay! For shit's sake! I heard Max sing the song!" I yelled. Shain's grin turned into a smirk. Iggy face palmed.

"I should have known. You never write good songs. Only JJ writes songs for our band. I guess Max is the song writer for your band?" Iggy asked. Shain scoffed.

"Please! You think she can actually stay focused long enough to write songs? I write the songs, and Alex helps me with the instruments. Max just sings." Shain said, turning to me. "That's how I knew it wasn't your song. It's mine." She informed me. Iggy groaned.

"Look, Shain. We are in dire need of a new song. We have most of it. We just need a little something to spice it up." Iggy said. Shain tapped her chin.

"Add, a little... rap. It can't hurt. Mix the genres. Take a risk." She suggested. Shain grabbed her guitar case and cell phone. "My ride's here. Later losers. Good luck." She called, waving behind her with Tanner on her tail. Iggy stared after her curvy figure.

"She's a genius!" He yelled. I rolled my eyes. Iggy did not know how to write rap.

...two hours later...

Well, I stand corrected. Iggy can write anything. "Okay, Fang let's run through it one more time." Iggy said. I nodded and slipped on the headphones once more.

(Burn It Down, Linkin Park)

(_Iggy_, _**Fang**_, **both**)

_**The cycle repeated**_

_**As explosions broke in the sky**_

_**All that I needed**_

_**Was the one thing I couldn't find**_

_**And you were there at the turn**_

_**Waiting to let me know**_

**We're building it up**

**To break it back down**

**We're building it up**

**To burn it down**

**We can't wait**

**To burn it to the ground**

_**The colors conflicted**_

_**As the flames climbed into the clouds.**_

_**I wanted to fix this**_

_**But couldn't stop from tearing it down.**_

_**And you were there at the turn**_

_**Caught in the burning glow**_

_**And I was there at the turn**_

_**Waiting to let you know**_

**We're building it up**

**To break it back down**

**We're building it up**

**To burn it down**

**We can't wait**

**To burn it to the ground**

_You told me, "Yes"_

_You held me high_

_And I believed when you told that lie_

_I played soldier, you played king_

_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_

_You lost that right, to hold that crown_

_I built you up, but you let me down_

_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

**We're building it up**

**To break it back down**

**We're building it up**

**To burn it down**

**We can't wait**

**To burn it to the ground**

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_**We can't wait**_

_**To burn it to the ground**_

_When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames_

_As your blazes burn_

_**We can't wait**_

_**To burn it to the ground **_

...

Wow. Shain really was a genius. I wonder why she was actually helping us. Well, Iggy. Shit.

What if they... liked each other?

I know, I'm a total douche. I practically eat Max's face off every time we'de in the same building. But in all honesty, you would too, if you saw that girl. She is smokin' hot. The hottest girl I've ever seen, Shain coming in a close second. And I'm no man whore. ever since I kissed Max for the first time, I haven't even thought about hooking up with anyone else. Because I know they can't cause the same affect on me that Max does.

I crave that chick. Day and night. I want to fuck her senseless. But... we can't. At least not in huge towns. Who knows what could happen if anyone found out. Which is why I gave her my number. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing with her. Maybe it's just a fling, until we get bored. She'll probably get bored first. I mean, she's Max Ride. The unintentional player. But one thing was for sure.

Until I fucked that babe, there was no way I was even glancing at another girl that way.

Max was it. I needed to have her.

I needed to make her mine.

The only problem?

Our band mates, might find out.

**So? What do ya think? Some Linkin Park, Pierce the Veil, and Kellin Quinn! Omg! I love that man. Fang POV rocks. Keep suggesting songs and artists. Later!**

**-Zanie ;P**


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

Shain slammed the front door of our penthouse shut, strutting into the kitchen, Tanner on her heels. I squinted at them. "So... you two are getting along?" I asked. Shain sighed, tossing Tanner a Mountain Dew Supernova. Tanner scowled, which Shain ignored.

"Tanner doesn't think that I play the violin. So when I showed him, he asked if we could make a song that featured my amazing fiddling talent. I said okay, so now we are collaborating." She explained, sipping her Mountain Dew Voltage. Tanner glared at her.

"Why do I get the pink one?" He complained. Shain sighed.

"Because this is my house." She replied. "Now drink it. It tastes good!" She reassured him. Tanner took a sip, and shrugged indifferently. Shain rolled her eyes and grabbed his free hand, pulling his grinning face upstairs to her room. I shook my head and continued reading.

...

...

* * *

"MAXIE!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screeched, falling off the kitchen stool and onto the marble floor. Alex and Jagger stared at me. Then they started cracking up. I glared at the two boys from my uncomfortable position on the ground. Jagger finally stopped and helped me up, followed by Alex.

"Geez Max, we only yelled to announce the arrival of food!" Alex held up named labeled bags of Chinese takeout. A loud bang sounded from upstairs. All of a sudden, a flash of black and bright blue dropped down from the banister and grabbed the bag labeled 'Shain'. The flash ran back up the stairs and slammed a door shut.

I turned to look at Alex and Jagger. For a few seconds, Alex made gestures while Jagger scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "Uhhh..." Jagger said confusedly.

I finally just sighed and snatched my food from Alex. I took out three large boxes of orange chicken, sweet and sour pork, and fried rice. I smiled at Alex.

"Thank you, Alexander." I said, placing my hand on my heart. Alex smirked at me and tossed me some chopsticks.

"Welcome." He winked. I rolled my eyes, lugging my food into the living room and plopping onto the couch. I opened up the orange chicken and dug in. Alex sat down next to me, flipping the TV on.

"No. You don't pick. You always make me watch that nasty sex show." I said. Alex gaped at me as Jagger laughed.

"What!? It is not nasty. It is purely a show about being a good lover." He replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Where I come from, people disagree." I said. Alex smirked.

"And where is this place?" He asked. Jagger held his hands up.

"No! Now she's gonna sa-" i cut him off.

"AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Jagger covered his ears. Sadly, Alex wasn't as lucky. He clutched his bleeding ears is pain.

"Gaaah! I think you ruptured me ear drums." He scowled. I smiled.

"Sweet." I laughed, high fiving Jagger. Alex stared at me. "What?" I asked. He shrugged and took a deep breath.

"Why did we add an Australian to the band?" Alex groaned. Jagger laughed.

"You're the one who said she had a voice like a freaking angel." The French boy enlightened him.

"Whatever." Alex sighed, sinking into the red leather couches. Jagger suddenly hopped over the couch and ducked. My instincts kicked in and I followed his example. "What?" Alex asked.

'Que girly shriek'

Shain had ran out of her room with Tanner, and jumped off the banister to land on Alex. She popped up and started screaming. "Karaoke Time!"

Alex groaned while we all started laughing. Tanner chuckled and helped Shain turn on the machine. "What song?" Alex gasped out, finally sitting up. Shain shrugged.

"Max, remember the song we recorded yesterday in the studio?" She asked. I nodded and got up, with Alex and Jagger patting my back.

"Break a leg!" Jagger shouted. I rolled my eyes, taking the red colored microphone from Shain. She had the blue one. He is such a dork. But an adorable one.

(Misery Business, Paramore)

_(Max_, _**Shain**_, **Both)**

_(be caught in that snare)_

_I'm in the business of misery,_

**Let's take it from the top.**

_She's got a body like an hourglass, _

**It's ticking like a clock.**

_It's a matter of time _

_Before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine _

**She caught him by the mouth.**

_I waited eight long months,_

_She finally set him free._

_I told him I couldn't lie _

_He was the only one for me._

_Two weeks we caught on fire,_

_She's got it out for me,_

_But I wear the biggest smile._

**Whoa, I never meant to brag.**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

_**Second chances they don't ever matter, **_

**People never change.**

_**Once a whore you're nothing more, **_

**I'm sorry, that'll never change.**

_**And about forgiveness, **_

_**We're both supposed to have exchanged.**_

_**I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, **_

**Now look this way.**

_**Well there's a million other girls **_

_**Who do it just like you.**_

_**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,**_

_**They want and what they like, **_

_**It's easy if you do it right.**_

_**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!**_

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him right now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good.**

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**_

_**Not one of them involving...**_

_**Whoa, I never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now.**_

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**

**But I got him where I want him now.**

**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**

**To steal it all away from you now.**

**But God does it feel so good,**

**'Cause I got him where I want him now.**

**And if you could then you know you would.**

**'Cause God it just feels so...**

**It just feels so good. **

...

We finished the song and Tanner blinked rapidly. Jagger was smiling. "Aw yeah!" Alex gave us high fives.

"Okay, bitches, we better hit the sack, new single premiere in the morning." I reminded them. Tanner nodded.

"I'll see you later, Shain." He said before leaving. Shain turned off the TV.

"Let's go." She said climbing up the stairs to her room.

Well, it was an interesting night.

* * *

...The Next Morning...

"Up and at 'em jackasses! Let's Go! Go! Go!" Shain and I ran down the hallways on the house, banging on walls and making a ruckus. The boys walked out of their rooms, groaning. The funny thing about Shain I forgot to mention earlier, she doesn't talk much (except lately) but when she does, it's either loud, or a sarcastic comment/insult.

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Alex roared, stomping into the kitchen and slamming cabinet doors searching for cereal. I sighed and hugged him. He needed it.

"Premiere for our new single. We have to go." I mumbled. Alex turned around and hugged me back.

"Fine. But one question. Why do the Shadows get to perform at our premiere?" He asked, swaying with me back and forth. I rolled my eyes and pushed him away.

"We will be good sports. Besides, Shain wrote the song that they're gonna sing. They don't have all the credit." I replied. Alex just groaned and grabbed the cookie crisps off the top cabinet. He looked at them longingly, as I glared at him. Slowly, she stepped away from me, planning to make a run for it. Oh hell no.

"Shain! Help!" He yelled as he ran into the living room with the cookie crisps. I zipped into the living room like fucking road runner. I tackled him down and put him in a headlock.

"Give me the cereal, Alexander." I growled. He groaned and handed over the box. I smirked and hopped off him. Just then, Shain walked into the room with Jagger. They were both fully dressed.

Jagger wore an orange tshirt with a black leather jacket, black jeans, and orange Vans. On the back of his Jacket, written in orange was 'Underneath Infernal' and his signature. We all had the jackets. His hair was in it's natural brown and black highlighted curls instead of spikes. Kinda like that one kid from that British band. One Erection? Whatever.

Shain's was different. She wore a black T-shirt, with blue suspenders that matched her hair highlights, and blue and black vertical stripped leather pants, with black combat boots that had her signature and the band name on them. Her hair was in tight curls that must've taken forever to perfect. Her and I had the exact same outfit, only mine was red and black. Our hair was curled the same way too.

I blinked and shrugged, leaving to pour the cereal into my bowl. "Max! Take it to go! Get your fat ass in the car!" Jagger yelled. I yelled back with my mouth full and ran out the door with my bowl and cereal box.

* * *

...

At the concert hall that we were performing in, the fans screamed our names. Shain was drinking a blueberry RockStar, I was sitting, Jagger was biting his nails, and Alex was flirting with the new intern.

"Guys, you need to go. Now." The announcer said. He pushed all of us out onto the stage, everyone protesting except for Shain, who was still drinking her RockStar like she was just at home and not on national television. I envy that girl sometimes. Her calm aura is something to be jealous of.

"OMG! SHAIN THAT IS MY FAVE DRINK!" "SHAIN YOU'RE SO SEXY!"

"ALEX! ALEX I'M A DOUBLE D!" "ALEX! YOU ROCK BRO!"

"JAGGER! BE MY BABY DADDY!" "YO JAGGER! YOU THE MAN!"

"MAX! YOU CAN FUCK ME ANYTIME BABE!" "I LOVE YOU MAX! YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" that was my personal favorite. I was actually kind of nervous for this performance. It was the first time I wasn't singing up front. I was on drums. Everything depended on me. Yup, since Alex was singing lead for this song, I was on drums and backup vocals with Shain and Jagger.

"Give it up for Underneath Infernal, with their newest single!" The announcer shouted. Everyone cheered. Shain set down her drink and picked up her jet black electric guitar. She had a killer guitar solo and duet with Jagger for this song. Alex grabbed the microphone and I sat behind the red drum set.

"Hey guys!" Alex spoke into the mic. The cheers grew. After he quieted them down, he spoke again. "Okay, so I'll be singing the lead for this song, and we have Maxie-Pad on drums. This song's called In The End, and I hope you enjoy it." The Irish accented voice blared. Then we started the song, Alex tapping his leg before singing.

(In The End, Black Veil Brides)

(_Alex_, (Jagger/Max), (_Jagger)_, _**Alex/Shain**_, **Everyone**)

**In the end**

**As you fade into the night **

**(oh whoa oh oh)**

**Who will tell **

**the story of your life?**

_In the end_

_As my soul's laid to rest_

_What is left of my body_

_Or am I just a shell?_

_And I have fought_

_And with flesh and blood _

_I commanded an army_

_Through it all _

_I have given my home _

_For a moment of glory_

_(I gave it all)_

_**In the end**_

_**As you fade into the night **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**Who will tell **_

_**The story of your life **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**And who will remember **_

_**Your last goodbye **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**'Cause it's the end **_

_**And I'm not afraid**_

_**I'm not afraid to die.**_

_I'm not afraid, _

_I'm not afraid to die_

_Born a saint_

_Though with every sin _

_I still wanna be holy_

_I will live again_

_Who we are_

_Isn't how we live _

_We are more than our bodies_

_If I fall _

_**I will rise back up **_

_**And relive my glory**_

_**In the end**_

_**As you fade into the night **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**Who will tell **_

_**The story of your life **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**And who will remember **_

_**Your last goodbye **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**'Cause it's the end **_

_**And I'm not afraid**_

_**I'm not afraid to die**_

Shain's solo was awesome, the crowd cheered really loud for this part. Her fingers danced on the keys, and she didn't break a sweat.

_**In the end**_

_**As you fade into the night **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**Who will tell **_

_**The story of your life **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**And who will remember **_

_**Your last goodbye **_

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**'Cause it's the end **_

_**And I'm not afraid**_

_**I'm not afraid to die**_

Shain and Jagger rocked the duet. It was amazing with the great acoustics of the concert hall.

**Who will remember **

**This last goodbye **

(oh whoa oh oh)

_**'Cause it's the end **_

_**And I'm not afraid**_

_**I'm not afraid to die**_

_Not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die_

_Not not afraid_

_I'm not afraid to die! _

...

The song ended perfectly. The crowd went crazy and we all smiled. Well, Shain smirked. Close enough. We all went backstage again. Well, not before someone yelled out that Shain forgot her RockStar. So Shain went back to go get it and grinned and at the hot blonde boy who pointed it out.

"Thank you." She said, smirking, making the boy gulp and start flirting her up. I decided to let her alone and went backstage to the VIP lounge.

"Fan-fucking-tastic." I groaned as I saw the familiar mop of tousled black locks. Fang looked up and gave me a mischievous half smile. I fake smiled back at him and slumped into the couch, praying that he wouldn't approach me in front of all the backstage people. Then, I realized, that we were in the VIP lounge. Which was completely empty except for the two of us. Greeaaat. Fang ran a hand through his hair.

"What's the matter? Afraid I might rape you?" He asked in his stupid annoying English accent. I rolled my eyes and examined my nails. Fang looked frustrated. I just kept ignoring him as he kept trying to anger me.

Fang finally growled in anger. He strutted over to me. I just watched him as he loomed over me, his cinnamon scented breath washing over my face. His breathing was ragged. "Max," he breathed. I gulped.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to kiss you." He replied. And his lips crashed on mine. But it was different than other times. It was even more passionate, instead of pure anger. It was lustful, hungry. I couldn't take it. I needed more skin on skin contact than what I was getting. I pushed Fang onto the couch and straddled him. He groaned and placed his hands on my hips as he proceeded to once again, suck my face off. I can imagine how we looked. Disgusting. But I didn't care. I was enjoying it too much.

I needed more. I broke away from him long enough to unclip my red suspender straps and yank off my black T-shirt, leaving me in my red lacy bra and pants. Fang moaned and I tugged his shirt off too. God, the feeling of his rock hard muscles against my smooth skin was so exhilarating. Fang's hands found my ass and squeezed, making me gasp. We started kissing again. I still needed more. My hands slid down his abs to his pants. I toyed with the zipper a little, before unbuttoning his black jeans. Fang grasped my hand. I looked up at him.

"Anyone could see." He whispered. I smirked and rubbed him through his boxers, making his eyes roll back into his head.

"Then I'll just give you a quick blow. Yeah?" I pulled down his boxers.

...

* * *

Fang and I walked out of the lounge looking somewhat presentable. I pulled on my suspenders and glanced at Fang. He smirked and walked over to me. My back hit a wall hard and he brought his hands up my torso, cupping my breasts and massaging them.

"We'll have to continue this later, Maxie." He whispered in my ear. I grasped on his shirt as he nibbled my ear, making me squirm. I hated what he did to me. It wasn't fair. Why couldn't someone else be able to do this to me? Why Fang, of all people?

"Fang! To the stage!" The announcer called. Fang released me and winked before walking away, leaving me extremely aroused and leaning on a wall. I heard a tsk noise and turned to see Jagger and Shain. Crap.

"From what Alex saw, you two, could be porn stars." Jagger stated. I blushed bright red and scampered off to watch Fang's performance.

(Run, Rufio)

(_**Fang**_, _Iggy_, **Both**)

_**Meet me at the back door **_

_**I got to see you **_

_**Coming from below**_

_**I want to feel the **_

_**Sunlight in my hair**_

_**So keep coming**_

_**We can take it slow**_

_**Oh, we can drive **_

_**Just a little faster**_

_**'Cause even when we're **_

_**Still going to get there**_

_**So keep holding**_

_Shut the windows, _

_Bolt the doors_

_We're gone_

**We can run, **

**We can run**

**So we'll race **

**Towards the sun**

**We can sing, **

**So we'll sing about us**

**Feel the rush, **

**Let it show**

**See your face, **

**Let it go**

**Just say yes, **

**And we'll sing about us**

_**I think I found a way out**_

_**Do you believe?**_

_**Fallen to the floor**_

_**You're going to be **_

_**The one to surrender**_

_**So keep coming**_

_**Head in from the cold nights**_

_**And feeling tired**_

_**Just take a deep breath **_

_**And then fill your **_

_**Lungs with excitement**_

_**So keep holding**_

_Shut the windows, _

_Bolt the doors_

_We're gone_

**We can run, **

**We can run**

**So we'll race **

**Towards the sun**

**We can sing, **

**So we'll sing about us**

**Feel the rush, **

**Let it show**

**See your face, **

**Let it go**

**Just say yes, **

**And we'll sing about us**

_I got you right next to me_

_Driving out past _

_These dead end holes_

_I want to feel everything_

_We're going up _

_We'll make it golden _

_And glisten alone_

_**Head in from the cold**_

_**But we're getting really close**_

_**So we'll sing about, **_

_**Sing about us**_

_I think I found a way out_

_Are you ready _

_For a break out?_

_We'll sing about, _

_Sing about us_

**We can run, **

**We can run**

**So we'll race **

**Towards the sun**

**We can sing, **

**So we'll sing about us**

**Feel the rush **

**Let it show**

**See your face, **

**Let it go**

**Just say yes, **

**And we'll sing about us**

**Just say yes, **

**And we'll sing about us **

...

It was pretty good, actually. Too bad Shain wrote it. Ha! I looked at Shain right then, but she was busy staring at the television screen in shock. I scrunched up my eyebrows and looked at the screen.

Holy Fucking Shit.

On the screen, there was a new episode of ABC news. And they were currently playing a video. It was pretty bad quality, but you could definitely make out what the boy and girl on the screen were doing. The black haired boy was sitting on a blue couch, his shirt off and boxers lowered. Between his legs a blondish girl with no shirt, just a bra kneeled, her head bobbing up and down. The headliner...

'MAX RIDE BLOWS ARCH ENEMY FANG REDSON!'

I screamed. Fang came running backstage, furious. He stood next to me, glaring at the screen, now.

"Who took the video." His deep voiced boomed within the room. I whipped around to stare at Alex. He held his hands up.

"Not me, Maxie." He said.

"It was me." A girl spoke. We all turned to see Tess. Fang's eyes widened a few centimeters. Tess just smirked. The last thing I remember is Fang and Jagger lunging for her and Iggy and Shain holding me back.

* * *

**So? That took a while. But I think it was worth it. Does anyone actually like lemons? I didn't want to take it too far there. But ya know, whatever. Review!**

**-Zanie :P**


	4. Chapter 4

Underneath Infernal 4

Basically, what happened after that, well... I'd rather not talk about. But one thing was clear, Tess was officially out of Shadows Without Intension. At the start of our band, we had made rules, breaking one of the said rules meant that you were to be voted off the band. JJ, and Iggy, and I voted her off. Auditions for a new drum player were going to be held later on.

"No Tess, you're out. We're tired of your bullshit." Iggy said. Tess glared at us.

"Fine. If you all feel that way, I'll go home." She said, walking out of the building. I sighed and turned to Max, not sure of what to say. Her face was bright pink.

"What the fuck has this come to? This-this stupid arse rivalry. Why the fuck does it even matter when things like this happen. Its not clearing things up, it's making it worse. If one of us gets the title, the other should deny that it was a fair vote. Well guess what? It's not affecting the band, now, it's affecting my personal life. And that is NOT fine." The Australian blonde fumed before storming off, Shain close behind her. Great. Just fan-freaking-tastic.

I slouched into the blue couch Max and I were on just a while ago. Iggy and JJ just stared at the couch in disgust. "What?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You and Max did things on there. I am not putting my ass on it too." JJ stated. I rolled my eyes and sunk lower into the couch. A small blanket laid on one of the cushions. I turned just in time to see Iggy sit down carefully. Again, I rolled my eyes. He is such an igiot.

"Now, Fang. We realize that you have developed certain feelings for Max. Sexual feelings." He began. I nodded. "And JJ and I had a short conversation, and we've decided that we're okay with it, and that Max was right." He finished. I gaped at him. He HAD to be kidding. He hated Max. Hated. Course he was nice about it, but he Hated her. Because of her stubbornness, beauty, and talent.

"Seriously?" I asked. Making sure he was being honest. Iggy and JJ nodded. I smirked. "Thanks, guys." I said. The two nodded, and Iggy removed himself from the couch. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door. Max. Her hair was in a messy bun, feet bare, without her leather jacket.

"Can I talk to you, Fang?" She asked. I nodded. "Alone." She added. Iggy and JJ scurried out of there faster than a squirrel on caffeine. Max closed the door and locked it. She also shut the windows and closed the curtains. Finally, she sat next to me, her cheeks tinted pink.

"What's up?" I asked. Max sighed.

"I'm sorry i blew up at everyone. I know it wasn't your fault." She said. I gasped.

"Did Max Ride just apologize?" I gaped. Max smacked my arm, and I laughed.

"Shut up!" She chuckled, sweeping her bangs out of her face. But they just drooped back in front of her gorgeous eyes. I make a split second decision, and put my hand down her shirt. Max was frozen in shock. I felt around her bra, until I found what I was searching for. I took my hand out, revealing a thick black bobby pin. Max smirked. I reached out, and pinned back her bangs, so I could see those pretty eyes again. Max's cheeks turned pink once more. Then she groaned.

"What? You okay?" I asked, confused. I thought things were going so well. Max hugged her knees and shook her head.

"No. What are we doing? We're not supposed to get along. It isn't natural." She said. I was angry now. What the hell was she talking about. It WAS natural, right there. We were actually getting along. Why was she trying to ruin that.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked through clenched teeth. Max bit her lip. I growled. Her eyes went wide and slowly, oh so slowly, she release her lip from her teeth, making her once pink lips now reddened. And animalistic sound came from my throat. Max leaned back, her eyes still wide. "Answer me." I snarled. Max didn't speak. "NOW!" I yanked on the top of her shirt, so she was pulled flush against me. I could smell her cinnamon breath fanning my face. It made me growl again. Suddenly, I felt two little nubs poke at me abs. I looked down in between Max and I. Fuck, she was horny by this?

"I-um-" she was about to make an excuse. I tilted her chin up.

"Shut up." I said. Max nodded. "You like it when I'm like this?" I asked. Max nodded again, biting her lip. I pulled her lip from her teeth. Then i bit her bottom lip, pulling on it. "What do you want, Max?" I whispered against her mouth. My hands came between us, covering her breasts. Her breath hitched and she moaned. "Hmm? Max? What do you want baby?" I kissed down her smooth neck. When I found her sweet spot, i began sucking in that spot, making Max groan and twine her thin violinist fingers through my hair.

"I want you, Fang." She gasped. I smirked against her neck.

"You want me to do what, Max?" I asked. Teasing her was too much fun. Max groaned impatiently.

"I want you... to lick me." She whispered. I groaned, god my boner was extremely painful. I hooked my fingers inside her belt loops, tugging her tight pants down her legs. Max slid her shirt off. Fuck, her cleavage was in my face. I cupped her tits and squeezed. "Ugh! Fang!" She moaned. I pulled her bra down, exposing her perfect tan mounds with pert pink nipples. I flicked my tongue over one, making Max squirm into my lap. I sucked on both her nipples. "Fang! Stop teasing!" She moaned. I stopped and brought her mouth to mine. Her lips molded against mine, moving in sync as she rocked her hips against mine. I threw my head back in pleasure.

"Oh, Max, baby." Max stopped, and that brought me back to the task at hand. Max was sliding off her panties, spreading her legs apart. Holy fucking shit. I groaned and leaned down in between her legs. Max growled. It was fucking sexy. I leaned down farther, and flicked my tongue over her clit. Max's hips jerked upwards.

"Mmmpphh!" She whimpered, trying to silence herself by covering her mouth with her hand. I lapped at her hungrily, merciless to her cries of pleasure. "Fang. Fang! FANG! FUCK! UGH!" Max screamed as she came. I continued to suck on her clit furiously. Max was screaming loudly, and it only turned me on more.

"What are you guys do-holy shit! Sorry! Sorry!" The door had opened. Jagger left the room. I turned to Max.

"I thought you locked the door." I said. Max sighed.

"Jagger has a knack for locks. He probably found a hanger or something." She replied breathlessly. She stood up. "We better get back. Jagger's bound to tell Shain, who will bust in here with security." She said. I nodded. Its happened before. Don't ask.

Max had gotten dressed as I slouched, watching. She was an exquisite creature. Soft skin, but hard, cold eyes. The seemed scary, even intimidating, but she was really cute. It seemed like she would be the silent type during sex. But she was definitely a screamer by far. Max grinned at me through her bangs as she was about to fix her bra, so i wouldn't be able to see her tits anymore. I groaned and stood up.

"Wait. Let me do something." I said. Max stopped. I came closer, cupping her sweeties. When i bent down to kiss her nipples, she wove her fingers in my hair. "Mmm" she moaned. Finally, i released her, fixing her bra, so they were hidden from my view. Max smiled softly and kissed my mouth fluidly. Not the best idea. Within seconds, I had her pinned to the wall, kissing her senseless.

"Fang, we need to focus." She gasped out. It took every ounce of my self control, but i pulled away, pecking her lips one last time before picking Max's shirt off the ground and handing it to her. Max smiled, slipping it on. She took my hand and walked to the door. (Holding hands) *internal happy dance*

* * *

Max POV

This wasn't going to last. I just had this feeling, like something bad was going to happen, soon. It was the day of the new drummer auditions, and Fang had asked me to come. I sat in his lap because there were no more seats.

"Ready, guys?" He asked Iggy and JJ. They both nodded and Fang motioned for security to bring in the first person. These people were chosen out of only hundreds. There were only ten applicants. The first nine were horrid.

A girl with blonde hair and pink streaks stepped onstage. She looked like a plastic copy of me. Creepy. "Hi! I'm Maya Santana, from Tennessee." She said. Ugh. I didn't like her. She had this aura around her that screamed 'FAKE'. Fang just nodded and motioned for her to go on.

She was okay. Honestly, i'm not even saying that because I don't like her. She's not the best, but she's okay. Everyone but Fang and I clapped lightly. Iggy stood up.

"Well, Maya, how's your health? You in good shape? "He asked. Maya lifted up her shirt, exposing her torso. What a slut bag. Maya wasn't muscular, just skinny. And her skin was as pasty pale as an old lady. Not even joking. I don't judge people unless i mean it. Fang sensed my judging stare and kissed behind my ear.

"You look better." He said. I smiled and kissed him quickly before pulling away. We don't want to have another random make out session in front of everyone. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Maya's eyes narrow. Good.

"Well, Maya, welcome into the band." Iggy said. Maya squealed and jumped around like an idiot. Both Fang and I gave her a weird look. Then we looked at eachother's expressions, we laughed, causing everyone to turn to us. We both glared at them. Ha! We were so...um..alike. Huh.

"Guys, Max has a proposal for us." Fang announced. Oh, right. Everyone looked at me. I smiled.

"Shain has written a new song for you guys." I said. Everyone cheered, except Maya. She just scowled.

"Shouldn't you guys have professional song writers?" She asked snidely. Iggy and JJ gaped at her.

"Um, Maya, sorry to burst your bubble, but we actually pay Shain to write some of our best songs." Iggy said. Maya's face flushed.

"Well, i might have a better one. I am the better songwriter." She said. Oh shit. The doors to the auditorium burst open to reveal Shain, in a really cute black romper and neon blue combat boots shined to perfection. Her blue highlighted hair was in a retro high side ponytail with freshly cut bangs in her furious green eyes.

"She heard you." I chuckled at Maya's terrified expression. Shain smirked, approaching Maya.

"What did you say?" She asked softly. Maya gulped, but stood her ground.

"I said...I'm the better songwriter." She repeated. Shain just laughed, and handed Maya a microphone.

"Then prove it, pinky." She flicked Maya's pink hair, causing the girl to flinch. Fang and I held in our snickers. Maya strutted onstage and took out a crumbled piece of paper.

"In the dark, its crying loud, and we can tell what its all about, we sing, so we'll sing about living in the wind." She started. Shain stopped her right there.

"That didn't make any sense whatsoever. Now sit back, Pinky...and watch the master." Shain snatched away the microphone and sashayed onto the stage.

_"Where are the people that accuse me_

_The ones who beat me down and bruised me_

_They hide just out of sight_

_Cant face me in the light_

_They'll return but I'll be stronger_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there_

_This time i'm not scared_

_Now I am Unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

_Sometimes its hard to just keep going_

_But faith is moving without knowing_

_Can I trust what I cant see_

_To reach my destiny_

_I want to take control but_

_I know better_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

_Forget the fear it's just a crutch _

_That tries to hold you back_

_And turn your dreams to dust_

_All you need to do is just _

_Trust_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable_

_It's unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me_

_God I want to dream again_

_Take me where I've never been_

_I wanna go there_

_This time I'm not scared_

_Now I am unbreakable_

_Its unmistakable_

_No one can touch me_

_Nothing can stop me"_

Shain stopped singing and smirked. Maya was gaping at how high Shain's voice could go. "Now get out of my sight. You are hereby stripped of your band membership." Shain said. Maya looked to Iggy and JJ for help. They just sighed. Then she looked to Fang, who just gave her a weird look, like he was saying, 'who me?'. It was pretty funny. Maya screeched and stomped out of the auditorium. Haha. I knew she wasn't good. Iggy groaned.

"Ugh. Guys, we actually have one more. Its a guy." He said. We all nodded and the guy walked out onstage. He was so adorable. The kid had neon blue hair in a shaggy haircut. I think he was Asian, and he was just so adorable with big brown eyes. He was the same age as us, and a little taller than Fang. By like an inch. His smile was dashing and held up some black drumsticks. I don't know why he didn't speak. Instead, he turned to Shain, who had her arms crossed over her chest. He started speaking...sign language. Oh. Is he deaf? He turned to me and shook his head 'no'.

"He doesn't talk. Long story, its personal." She said. He smiled. Iggy raised an eyebrow.

"You speak sign language?" Iggy asked. Shain nodded.

"My brother is deaf. And so is my mom." She said. We all nodded. The boy started to spell something out. Shain nodded. "His name is Leo." She said. Leo nodded. Then he started doing more complicated words and i lost track. Shain just nodded. "He'll be playing the drum part to Brick by Boring Brick, one of Underneath Infernal's best songs." Shain translated. Leo winked at her and went to the shiny drum set. Shain just chuckled and watched as he twirled the drumsticks in his thin fingers. He began.

His movements were quick, not missing a beat. He changed his dynamics thoroughly. All in all, he ten times better than Maya ever was. Everyone clapped for Leo and he grinned, making a show of bowing and flipping his pretty hair. That made everyone laugh. Leo stood on the stage facing us again. Fang looked to Iggy who looked to JJ who nodded.

"Welcome to the band, Leo Wong." JJ announced. Leo smiled and mouthed 'thank you' while doing the sign for it too. We all smiled and Fang helped me stand up.

"We'll send a car and moving van to your house. You're moving in with the band, bro." Fang told him. Leo nodded and signed something to Shain.

"He says he doesn't own a lot of things. Just send the Van, because vans are fun to drive in." She laughed. Fang shrugged.

"When Iggy's driving, everything is fun." He replied. Leo laughed, a deep, yet light sound that made Shain's smile come out. Huh.

I guess I should have known something was going on...but Shain flirts with everyone. So i just shrugged and ignored it.

* * *

...

"No Leo. It goes like this.." Shain adjusted Leo's fingers on a cello bow. Yeah, apparently, Leo wanted to play cello, really badly. So we bought him a cello, and Shain is trying to teach him how to play. Leo smiled gratefully at Shain and took another look at the sheet music.

She started playing Secrets, by One Republic. And holy shit he was a natural. He only messed up a not maybe once or twice. Shain beamed proudly. They had been rehearsing for three hours. This is how far they had gotten. JJ gasped.

"Whoa, you're great!" She said breathlessly. Leo bashfully started signing something. Shain laughed.

"He says, "oh, stop it..'." She said. JJ laughed, pink tinting her pale cheeks. Wait. Uh oh.

Leo turned all his attention to Shain he signed to her and Shain was signing back, smiling at him. Leo rubbed the back of his neck shyly, biting his bottom lip. Shain flicked her bangs out of her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

I took a look around the penthouse. Fang was passed out on the sofa. Iggy was drawing a mustache on him. Alex was playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl with Jagger, and JJ was silently watching them, her eyes flicking over to Shain and Leo every once in a while, who were in a deep conversation, smiling at each other next to the kitchen counter.

All I could think was.

Something about JJ doesn't seem right. She keeps glaring at me.

JJ Pov (or is it?)

So you guys probably think I'm a dumb girl, crushing on a guy I know will never like me back, and youre right. Because I'm not JJ. That's right Bitches, I'm Tess, posing as my twin. And let me just say that it is awesome not being told that I'm stupid. Because I'm not. In fact, I'm just as intelligent as my sister.

I mean look what happened. No one even noticed that JJ wasn't JJ at those auditions. No one even cared at all. So who's the stupid one? The only two I know have their suspicions are Shain and Max. Then again, Jagger keeps giving me these, I know your secret, looks. So that's three. Which is why I need to get rid of them. Poor JJ, still tied up in the basement of the theatre Leo auditioned in. I didn't hate her, so I brought her food all the time. But she won't leave, until everyone hates her as much as me, and Underneath Infernal goes away...forever.

* * *

**So! Who's POV would you guys like to hear from! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! **

**I am having a SYOC contest! I need a new guitar player for Underneath Infernal(all three bands.) just for fun! So review in your characters. Winners will be chosen by July 5th. Good luck! And sorry for the looong wait! Songs from this chapter are Brick by Boring Brick, Paramore. And Unbreakable, Fireflight. I don't own them.**


	5. Chapter 5

Underneath Infernal5

JJ POV

Tess. That bitch of a girl doesn't have the right to be called my sister, let alone my twin. I already untied myself, she obviously hadn't realized that I took the same rope knot lessons as her. She really is quite stupid in the most simple ways. She just doesn't think things through.

I rubbed my sore wrists. "Owie." I whimpered. I heard a shuffle in the shadows. What? "Who's there?" I asked.

Silence. A figure does appear though. Tall and slender, but obiously a boy. Fang maybe? No. This boy had a different kind of energy. Happiness, optimism. Not Fang at all. He dropped his black drumsticks as I stepped closer to see him clearly.

* * *

Gazzy POV

"Manipulative blonde say what?" I asked Angel. She was talking about the Holloween Costume Rock Party. She had just told us that the music label wanted all three of the bands to do a three way collaboration. They had sent her an Email.

_Dear Half The Attention,_

_It has come to our attention, that the fans of your band, HTA along with SII and UI, are craving some excitement through collaborations. So we have decided to create a three way collaboration for the upcomming Holloween Costume Rock Party the Record label hosts every year. We have created a list of three groups that will be performing. We have also given you a referance to use in the making of your Costume Party song for each group. Thank you._

_Group 1 ( Underneath The Shadows)_

_Lead singer: JJ Montgomery_

_Lead Guitar: Shain Dawson_

_2nd Guitar: Fang Redson_

_Drums: Tanner Martinez_

_Song Referance: Fairy Tales/Magic_

_Group 2: (Half Infernal)_

_Lead singer: Angel Guineviere_

_Lead Guitar: Maximum Ride_

_2nd Guitar: Gazzy Paytin_

_Drums: Jagger Wesley_

_Song Referance: The Undead_

_Group 3: ( Attention Inside Intention)_

_Lead singer: Nudge Quinlow_

_Lead Guitar: Leo Wong_

_2nd Guitar: Alex Handlin_

_Drums: Iggy West_

_Song Referance: Monsters_

_Sinserely, _

_Iconic Records._

"They even changed our positions!" Nudge exclaimed. Angels scowled.

"Everyone except Shain has to do something different. I wonder why." She said thoughtfully. She didn't look angry, just suspisious. Tanner was silent, and walked over to Angel's drumset. "Still. I refuse to work with Max Ride." She declared. Nudge gave her a look of sympathy. You see, Angel had a crush on Fang, but Fang has always liked Max.

Max was a hot chick, I've got to admit. Curvy, blonde/redhead, pouty lips, C-cups... she got hotter and hotter no matter which way you start scanning her body. Up to down, down to up, left to right, right to left. She was fucking sexy. And I would probably give almost anything for a make out session with that girl. But alas. She is taken by Fang.

Not that Angel wasn't good-looking herself. She just had a baby face. Too sweet, not enough...womanly assets. Thinner lips compared to Max, but nice long legs, on the other hand her eyes are too wide, too baby blue, to be considered Hot. Cute, definitely. But Fang had a thing for brown and green eyes. No one but the guys know this, but Fang has also got the hots for Shain. He'd never admit it though. He's with Max after all. But he better be careful. If Max finds out before he gets her into bed, he's screwed.

* * *

Shain POV

Fang cornered me. "I just wanted to ask..." he began. I looked up at him. "Can you open my mayonaise?" He shoved a jar in my hands. I raised an eyebrow.

"Jees, that's it? Why'd you have to corner me?" I asked him. He shrugged and eyed the jar in my hands as i opened it. He grinned brightly as I handed it to him.

"Thanks, love." He said. I nodded, walking away. What's up with that boy?

Max POV

Fang and I broke up. I knew it would happen. I'm not stupid. We simply realized that we didn't actually like eachother romantically. Only sexually. So I broke it off. He agreed. The end. No drama. Well he didn't actually agree. I kinda walked off before he could say anything. But he seems to be over it. Even if he isn't, I don't want a fake relationship. Despite all of that, i was actually in a great mood. I am so mean.

"Maxie!" Alex tackled me to the ground. I started laughing histerically, causing him to laugh with me.

"Dude. Let's to that to Jagger." I giggled. Alex helped me up and we ran through the house looking for Jagger. He was playing guitar hero in the living room. I snuck up behind him...and...

"Don't even think about it, Max." His French accent said warningly. I gasped, and started to laugh again, Alex cracking up on the floor. Jagger chuckled and continued playing his videogame. I nudged Alex with my toe. He scowled.

"What?" He asked.

"Let's go to Walmart." I said. He gave me a look. But then he shrugged. I ran to get our jackets.

"Be back by ten!" Jagger shouted. He waved bye as Alex and I left the house. Alex grinned as soon as the door shut.

"We're going out of the country, aren't we?" He said. I grinned back.

"I'm feeling a little homesick. I miss Aussie. And besides, what are private jets for?" I slung my arm around his shoulders. Alex put an arm around my waist and we called a car to our private jet.

_At the airport..._

* * *

Unfortunately, we could not go to Australia. We had band practice. I mean.. what the fuck?

We were in groups, and separated from most of our bandmates. Worst of all, I wasn't even in Fang's group. I was in Angel's. Shain had the incredible luck of not only keeping her position as lead guitarrist, but being in the same group as Fang. Not that I'd ever admit it.

I had to play lead guitar. It wasn't so bad. I was pretty good at it. Maybe at Jagger's level. But not Shain's. I strummed the blood red electric guitar Shain and Jagger had got me for our band's first one year anniversary. Alex had given me a really cool green microphone with black skulls. It was a portable one, so it had built in speakers. I could talk loudly wherever I went. I think I fell in love with him for a few weeks after that.

"Max. Take out that song you and Alex were singing a whole lot last month. It might fit out theme of, the undead." Jagger explained. I tilted my ead.

"You mean Bring Me To Life, by Evenesance?" I asked. Jagger nodded. I shrugged and went to print out the music. After it was printed, i layed it out on the table. Guitar chords, drum beats, and vocals. Angel peered over at the papers.

"I think this could be really cool, with some piano playing in the beginning, and some stringed instruments like the real thing." She suggested. Gazzy nodded thoughtfully. I shrugged. It seemed like a cool idea.

That night, we worked on our song.

* * *

Fang pov

She dumped me. Just as I was starting to really like her, she dumped me. And rather bluntly too. Max was just so confusing. She started talking crap about how we only like eachother sexually. So I decided to make her jealous. Would it work? I dunno. I hope it does.

* * *

Leo POV (OMG!)

"Who's there?" I said.

...lol Jk. I don't talk, dumbasses.

The first thing running through my head...holy shit there's a fucking ghost up in here. So I started shaking and dropped my drumsticks. Dammit. I bent to pick them up, just as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

JJ? But...I just saw JJ this morning. And she wasn't wearing what this one was wearing. Hmm... oh! This must be Tess! The one who was kicked out. I narrowed my eyes at her. She stared at me, then cracked up. I was surprised atthat. I stood up straight, staring at her strangely.

"I'm so so sorry." She said in between giggles. "But you're Japanese, and narrowing your eyes like that, I just... need a moment." She said, fanning herself. I nodded and leaned against some boxes. Waiting paciently. I liked Tess a lot better than JJ. She was funnier. Tess stopped laughing and looked up at me. I took out my mini notebook.

_How did you know I was Japanese? Most people just say asian. _I wrote.

Tess made a serious face. "I would never mistake any ethnicy for another. That's racist." She said. I nodded.

_So, you're Tess, right?_ I wrote.

Her eyes widened. I scrunched my eyebrows together "No. I'm JJ." She said stubbornly. "That bitch out there, is Tess." She pointed towards the door. I gaped at her. I dropped my notebook and started signing like crazy. JJ made a face and got all confused. "Sorry. I got none of that." She said. I smiled sheepishly and picked up my notebook.

_So basically, JJ is really Tess pretending to be you, because you are JJ and you want Tess to pay for what she's done? _I wrote.

JJ nodded. "Exactly. So, you in, bro?" She asked. I grinned.

_Revenge is right up my alley. _I wrote.

JJ whooped and we high-fived. "So, what's your name, blue haired boi?" She asked.

_Leo._ I wrote. JJ cooed.

"That's such a cool name! Come on, Leo. Let's plot my revenge!" She laughed maniacally. I nodded and plopped onto the ground next to JJ, who was now writing in my notebook. Awe shit. How'd she get it without me noticing?

* * *

_**Sorry for not updating for a while I got stuck in the middle of the chapter. I hope I can post the next one soon. Enjoy the chapter, more music and stuff will be in the next chapter.**_


End file.
